Sasu
by Yamato Hatake
Summary: hanya sebuah fic kecil antara Sasuke dan istrinya Sakura... OOC, ABAL sebagai ungkapan rASA BERSALAH AKU.


SASUKE dan SAKURA

Konichiwa minna. Saia balik lagi nih… hari ini rika janji gk bakalan pake komik lagi deh, hehehehe makasih buat senpai senpai yang sudah mereview fic rika yang sebelumnya.

Nah kali Ini untuk mengurangi kekecewaan para readers sekalian. Rika akan membuat cerita singkat tentang Sasuke Uchiha dan istrinya Sakura Uchiha. Moga kali ini gk bikin para readers semua and senpai senpai kecewa ya.

OK MINNA… HAPPY READING.

" Sasuke….. bangun. Sudah pagi…" teriak sakura dari dapur yang sedang memasak masakan kesukaan suaminya SUP TOMAT

tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke..

" DUH! Sasuke-kun mana sih? Ko belum bangun juga?" kata sakura sambil berjalan ke kamar mereka.

Krik… pintu kamar sakura terbuka dan melihatkan sesosok manusia(?) yang sedang tertidur di atas kasur king sizenya dengan berbalut selimut tebal.

Sakura berjalan ke dekat suaminya dan duduk di tepi ranjang tersebut sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sasuke dan….

CUP

Morning kiss yang Sakura berikan kepada Sasuke, membuat sang bungsu uchiha ini menggeliat dan membuka matanya.

EGH…. Keluhnya ketika Sakura beranjak dari tepi kasur hendak membuka gorden di kamarnya.

Setelah sakura membuka gorden, Sakura berjalan kembali ke tepi kasur, dan sedikit jengkel karena Sasuke kembali tidur.

" Sasuke ayo bang… KYAAA" teriak Sakura karena tiba tiba Sasuke menarik sakura ke pelukannya.

" Lepaskan sasuke! Mohon Sakura

" Biarkan begini sebentar saja Sakura," mohon Sasuke sambil mencium aroma cherry yang keluar dari tubuh sakura.

Sakura akhirnya pasrah dan membiarkan suaminya yang sedikit manja itu memeluknya. Sampai akhirnya…..

" HOIII TEME… APAKAH KAU SUDAH BANGUN?" teriak naruto pake toa.(?)

" Sasuke , di luar ada Naruto." kata Sakura sambil berusaha melepas pelukan dari sasuke.

" HUH! Kenapa sih si BAKA DOBE itu selalu mengganggu ku dengan tugas tugas yang merepotkan? Mentang mentang sudah menjadi hokage, seenaknya saja." Rutuk Sasuke sambil bangun dari tidurnya.

" Itu kan juga hukuman mu yang pergi meninggalkan konoha Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura sambil berjalan ke depan dan membukakan pintu buat sahabat mereka yang sekarang telah menjadi hokage.

"OHAYOU SAKURA-CHAN. OHAYOU TEME" kata naruto dengan suaranya yang berisik.

" Ohayou Naruto-kun" jawab sakura lembut.

" Ck, berisik DOBE" kata Sasuke yang baru saja sampai di ruang tamu dan mendapatka Naruto dan Sakura sedang berbincang.

" HUWEEEE… TEME JAHAT…. Mentang mentang sudah menikah sama sakura, sudah lupa sama temannya yang satu ini. Awas kau sasuke…. Akan ku beri kau tugas level S selama 2 tahun." Jerit Naruto.

"HN" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya Sasuke.

" Ne, sakura-chan, ku boleh tidak sarapan pagi bersama kalian?" kata naruto dengan puppy eyes no jutsu.

" TIDAK BOLEH" kata Sasuke dengan sinis. Istri mu kan ada DOBE masak kau mau mengganggu sakura lagi?

" HUWEEE….. TEME KU MOHON! Hinata lagi gk ada di rumah, dia menginap di rumah ayahnya….." kata naruto memelas.

" Hmm… baiklah Naruto-kun. Kau boleh makan di sini." Kata sakura sambil tersenyum lembut.

" CK, USURATONKACHI" kata Sasuke sambil duduk di meja makan sambil di ikuti naruto dengan senyuman lima jarinya.

Setelah selesai makan naruto dan sasuke pamit ke kantor hokage untuk membicarakan masalah tugas untuk sasuke…

DIJALAN.

" TEME! Apa kau tidak mau punya anak?" kata Naruto.

" HN" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut sasuke.

" TEME! Tak adakah kata lain yang bisa keluar dari mulut mu, selain dua huruf yang menyebalkan itu?" ucap naruto emosi.

"Aku mau Naruto tapi…." Ucapan sasuke terhenti.

" Tapi apa Sasuke?" Tanya naruto penesaran.

" apa sakura mau melakukannya? Ku rasa dia tidak tulus mencintai ku?" sambung Sasuke.

BUAGH…. Naruto dengan cepat meninju perut sasuke dengan kekuatan supernya.

"itte~~" kata sasuke sambil melirik tajam ke arah naruto.

" Kau itu bicara apa sasuke? Apa kau tak mengerti bagaimana sakitnya sakura saat kau meninggalkannya? Apa kau tak mengerti sakura yang selalu menunggu kedatanganmu di gerbang konoha itu? Dan sekarang, ketika kau telah kembali ke konoha, apa kau tak merasakan perasaan senang sakura ketika kau melamarnya di depan semua orang di konoha ini? Dan sekarang kau malah meragukan perasaannya! Kau JAHAT Sasuke" kata Naruto panjang lebar.

" Aku tahu dobe, tapi…." Kata sasuke terpotong lagi.

" Jika kau ingin mengetahui sakura benar atau tidak menyayangimu, lakukanlah malam ini" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum mesum ke arah sasuke.

" KAU YAKIN?" kata sasuke ke naruto.

" Kau ingin mengetahui kalo sakura tulus apa tidak mencintaimu kan?" kata naruto.

" HN, baiklah" kata sasuke.

Setelah percakapan singkat itu akhirnya naruto dan sasuke tiba di kantor hokage.

SKIP TIME

MALAMNYA.

" Tadaima…." Ucap sasuke

" Okaeri" kata sakura sambil menghampiri suaminya.

" Sakura, apa kau mencintaiku?" kata sasuke to the point.

"Hah? Ya iyalah sasuke-kun, aku sangat mencintaimu." Kata sakura sambil mengikuti sasuke yang berjalan ke kamarnya.

Kriet….. pintu kamar mereka terbuka dan SasuSaku pun memasuki kamar mereka.

" Kalau memang kau mencintai ku maukah kau…." Kata sasuke terpotong.

" AKU MAU!" kata sakura…..

" HAH" Sasuke terkejut atas jawaban Sakura yang tepat sasaran.

" Aku juga sempat berfikir sasuke, apakah kau mencintaiku apa tidak. Aku sempat meragukan cinta mu padaku yang tidak pernah menyentuhku dari awal kita menikah sampai sekarang aku… HMMHH" saat sakura ingin melanjutkan perkataannya, sasuke telah mengunci bibir sakura, dengan bibirnya.

" EENNGGGHHH" erang sakura saat sasuke memasukkan lidahnya mengajak dance lidahnya sakura.

Setelah kira kira sasusaku merasa memerlukan oksigen mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka.

" Apa kau yakin?" kata sasuke ragu ragu.

" Ya sasuke-kun. Aku yakin. Karena ku yakin kau akan selalu bersama ku untuk membesarkan uchiha junior kita kelak" kata sakura lembut.

Sasuke tanpa ragu lagi menggendong sakura ala bridal style ke tempat tidur. Lalu menidurkan sakura di atas tempat tidur.

" Kau siap?" kata sasuke dengan seringai ala uchihanya.

" Yah! Aku siap!" kata sakura.

Sasuke melepaskan bajunya dan baju sakura. Lalu menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut. Selama 4 jam nonstop, hanya erangan dan erangan yang terdengar dari rumah si bungsu uchiha tersebut.

SKIP TIME

5 TAHUN KEMUDIAN.

" Hikaru…. Tolong bangunkan OTOUSAN donk! KAASAN lagi sibuk!" kata sakura kepada anaknya

Hah? Anak? Ya mereka sudah mempunyai anak yang bernama Hikaru Uchiha. Style dan gayanya sangat mirip dengan sasuke. Ayahnya. Kalau di ibaratkan Hikaru adalah copyan sasuke.

" HN, BAIKLAH KAASAN" kata hikaru dengan malas malasan.

Hikaru berjalan ke kamar ayahnya. Lalu membuka pintu. Dan masuk! " DASAR AYAH BODOH" rutuk hikaru. * benar benar mirip sasuke yah… *

" OTOUSAN AYO BANG… KYAAA…. TURUNKAN AKU AYAH BODOH" kata hikaru sambil memukul ayahnya yang menggendongnya.

" Kau tak ada sopan sedikit pada ayahmu ya hikaru!" kata sasuke sambil melirik anaknya yang meronta- ronta di pelukan ayahnya.

" AYAH! TURUNKAN AKU ATAU AKU AKAN MENGGUNAKAN JURUS BARUKU." Kata hikaru.

" HAHAHAHAHAHA" ketawa sasuke melihat tingkah anak semata wayangnya. " kau mau menggunakan jurus apa? Hah? Mana mungkin kau melawan ayah yang seorang kepala anbu Hikaru" kata sasuke dengan senyum bangganya.

" SHARINGAN" kata hikaru dengan memperlihatkan kedua bola mata khas klan uchiha kepada sasuke dan membuat sasuke sedikit pusing.

" Huh! Kau sudah pintar sekarang ya hikaru" Kata sasuke dengan mempersiapkan SHARINGAN miliknya.

" HENTIKAN!" kata sakura dengan wajah yang sudah dari tadi menahan emosi. " sampai kapan kalian mau bertengkar terus hah? Cepat habiskan sarapan kalian." Kata sakura.

" HN" kata hikaru yang sudah turun duluan. Sementara sasuke hanya diam dan memperhatikan sakura. Sampai akhirnya ketika sakura hendak meninggalkan sasuke ingin turun ke bawah. Sebuah tangan kekar melingkar di pinggang sakura.

" ARIGATOU SAKURA" kata sasuke sambil mencium aroma cherry yang keluar dari tubuh sakura.

" SAMA SAMA SASUKE" kata sakura sambil memeluk sasuke.

Pada saat mereka saling berpelukan terdengar teriakan Hikaru dari bawah!

" KAASAN KENAPA SUP TOMATNYA SEDIKIT BANGET SIH!" kata hikaru.

" HAHAHAHAHA benar benar mirip denganmu. Kata sakura sambil menatap sasuke"

" HAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa sasuke.

THE END

Huah….. minna…. Gimana fic rika yng satu ini? Gk persis kayak komik kan? Gomen….. kalo ada yang salah ya… rika memang susah kalo di suruh buat fic.

mohon para senpai dan readers sekalian mau maafin ya * dan jangan lupa *

…REVIEW MINNA… JAA NEE… .. .


End file.
